Father Arrancar
by narutogokufan
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was the son of Ulquiorra! After turning into a arrancar, he resides in the world of Heuco Mundo. Can the boy handle hs father, shinigami, and Aizen!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry People, but I got this idea when watching a bleach episode online and I just had to write this down. So Naruto is Ulquiorra's son, also this takes place momentarily in Konoha then switches to Hueco Mundo. Here we goes, tell me if you like it. Also this story goes to Dracohalo117 for his story "A Mother's Love beyond Life and Death

Ulquiorra sat down in his bed after a long day of following Aizen's orders. The Espada laid down and closed his eyes. What people said was true; hollows (or Arrancar for this matter) did not need sleep but it was quite enjoyable.

"_Kushina" _he thought negatively. Unlike most hollows, he actually remembered who he was during life.

Flashback

17 years ago

Ulquiorra walked into the academy sighing as the blond Namikaze walked in with his famous grin.

"All I'm saying Ulquiorra is that you should have joined in on that awesome prank of mine; hey are you listening!" the boy shouted.

The blond had spiky yellow hair that branched out in all directions, he wore a baggy white jacket with blue trim and he wore blue shorts and sandals. While boy in front of his had dark hair that was the blackest of nights, with green slit shaped pupil eyes, he wore all white with the exception of a black sash, but other than that all white. White jacket, hakama, sandals. The strangest thing about his was two teal tear lines that descended down his cheeks. He was Ulquiorra.

"Namikaze, I do not want to be in one of your hair brained schemes" said Ulquiorra sitting down next to a redheaded girl. Said girl blushed. Five minutes later a serpent like man walked into the room.

"Okay settle down, I am the instructor that will tell you your teams. Team 1… (I'm not writing all of those teams, just a waste of time) Team 7 is Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Ulquiorra Schiffer, Jonin sensei is Jiraiya." Said the man walking off.

10 years ago

Ulquiorra gripped Kushina's hand tightly. _"Damn sometime forget that this is my wife" _he thought as he felt bones break. Then as if a miracle from god, it stopped. Ulquiorra opened his eyes (he closed them when he felt his hand go limp) and Kushina was holding a little bundle.

"Say hi to your son Ulqui-kun." Kushina whispered, handing him the bundle. Ulquiorra (wow, this guy has got to shorten his name) looked at his son. He had black hair like himself but the tips of his bangs had red lines going vertically down his hair, he had pale skin, and two red lines going down his eyes, making it look as if he was crying. Just then, the baby opened his red slit pupil eyes and for if just a second, father and son stared at each other. Ulquiorra turned his head as he felt an energy signature was closing in on them fast. A yellow and blue blur appeared in front of the hospital door.

"Ulquiorra, the kyuubi has attacked; I need your help to restrain it. Also, there's this condition, your son has to be the vessel for the Kyuubi." Ulquiorra looked torn.

"_Okay what do I do, my son or my village? Easy choice."_

"No" he said. Minato looked at him with a look of outrage, but then he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra but I am the hokage and it is my duty to protect my village, goodbye old friend." Choked out Minato. Just then Ulquiorra's world went dark.

Flashback Over

Ulquiorra snapped out of his stupor when a green light filled the room. Ulquiorra looked around the room and found no light.

"Aizen said that we were down for the night." He thought out loud. He bowed his head and looked at the small necklace his wife had given him. It was small and simple, just a jade crystal with a rope intertwined in it. Kushina said that he could always watch Naruto with it. He never thought that she had actually meant that! The crystal kept on blinking so that meant Naruto was in trouble. He grabbed the necklace, jumped out of bed, and opened a Garganta. With a quick Sonido he was off. Ulquiorra reappeared in the other side of the Garganta and looked over his village.

"It's been to long" he whispered. He looked down and saw a little black haired boy getting the crap beat out of him. The pale skinned man saw seven Chunin, 4 men and 3 women. Ulquiorra quickly cut them all down. Head first their bodies fell. Ulquiorra used a discarded piece of cloth to wipe the blood off of his zanpakuto, Murcielago. He looked at the little boy, and he shed a tear.

"Don't worry Naruto, do you know who I am?" he asked. Ulquiorra was scared; what if his son hated him?

Naruto crawled up against the wall, but a look of recognition was replaced by the look of fear he had earlier.

"Yes, you're the man fro my dream. The man who would always help me, who are you?" The question startled Ulquiorra. His child had just seen him murder 7 individuals, and he was asking who he was!

"Naruto I don't know if anybody has told you this secret, but I'm your father." Naruto looked calm but that only lasted a few minutes. He quickly broke down and ran to Ulquiorra, clasping him in a hug.

"I knew it, I knew it, I have a father!" he shouted into the heavens. Just like years ago, father and son hugged and cried. For a few minutes that went on then they broke up. Naruto looked up at his father with determination.

"Father, I want power to help you if there ever is a threat." Ulquiorra looked at his son puzzled. Naruto had exactly said the same thing he had years ago.

"Okay son, but you will have to die and absorb something's power for you to become powerful." He said.

Naruto looked at him in mild interest.

"You mean the Kyuubi." Ulquiorra eyes widened.

"You know about the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded.

"Ever since I was five. He doesn't seem to like me that much." Naruto replied.

Ulquiorra smiled. Naruto was just like him. Cold, calculating, and calm. The Schiffers only showed emotion in front of people they cared about and that was very few.

"Okay then let me talk to that oversized hollow." Now Naruto looked puzzled.

"Father, what is a hollow?" he asked. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Let's just say for now that it is something I was once and something that you are going to be for a short time." Ulquiorra placed a hand on top of Naruto's fragile head and with a push of Reiatsu; Ulquiorra was in his son's mind.

Naruto's Mindscape

Ulquiorra walked alone through the boiler room like mind of his son. For several minutes he walked wit his hands in his pockets, lazily looking around for the giant fox. He finally stumbled upon a large cage with the kanji for "seal" on it.

"Kyuubi wake up!" he shouted. Suddenly there was a feeling of malice in the air.

"WHO DARES DISTURBE MY SLUMBER!" shouted a giant red fox with nine tails. Ulquiorra just gave the fox an unimpressed look.

"So this is the mighty Kyuubi. You're just a giant hollow. Maybe mid class adjuchas hollow." Kyuubi looked at Ulquiorra in anger.

"How dare you! I have toppled over the strongest vasto lordes, I am no mere adjuchas!" the fox shouted.

"Look Kyuubi I'm gonna be honest with you. You have 1 of 2 choices. 1. You can willing give my son your power and in return you can have a way to experience the outside world. 2. When I kill Naruto we can forcefully pull your power from you, leaving the once great Kyuubi left in a hollow shell of what he once was. Your choice." Kyuubi seemed to think it over for a second.

"Fine you insolent arrancar, the boy can have my power when you take him away form this world." The fox sighed.

"Good" was the last thing Kyuubi heard before Ulquiorra left.

Outside World

Ulquiorra took his hand off of Naruto's head.

"Okay son, Kyuubi and I have decided that you will get his powers when you die."

Naruto seemed to think this over.

"Okay then, but can we get started now?"

"Fine, but this will hurt so make sure you don't scream." Without hesitation, Ulquiorra impaled his hand into Naruto's body and out his back holding a backbone. Naruto died instantly. Two seconds later, Naruto appeared, but with a chain attached to his chest that was already starting to erode.

"Now, time for the second part of your change into an arrancar." Ulquiorra pulled out the chain as quickly as possible. Naruto's body dispersed into spirit particles and reformed into a body. Naruto's hollow body was cat-like. He had a sleek body, a long thin tail came out of his body, and two big bat like wings sprung out of his back. Then Naruto's mask formed. On the forehead there were two curved horns, his tear marks were still present, and his hollow hole was located in the same place as his father's, but bigger in size. In all, he looked like a griffin. Just then a red mist came out of his stomach and surrounded him. Once the mist was properly absorbed Kyuubi's power, the young adjuchas's body changed again. Spikes jutted out of his arms and legs, the tip of his wings were dripping a purple liquid, and his hollow hole closed a slight more.

(Note Naruto is NOT a vasto lorde)

Ulquiorra was amazed how Naruto's power practically SKYROCKETED when he absorbed the Kyuubi. Right now, he could probably beat the Eight Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Shaking out of his stupor, Ulquiorra leaned down and looked his son in the eye.

"Son, are you still there?" he asked. If he could see it, Naruto grinned.

"Yeah dad, but how am I gonna become an arranca?" Ulquiorra sighed

"Arrancar son, and we will have to get back to my master, Sosuke Aizen via Garganta." He explained.

"Oh, dad can I do it?" Ulquiorra nodded. Naruto walked forward and used one of the claws on his paws to rip the air. A black portal opened and the Schiffers jumped in. Ulquiorra landed on a green path while Naruto used his wings for flight. For a few minutes they flew until they saw the exit. They quickly jumped out and came face to face with a man, but this was no ordinary man. He had slicked back brown hair, he wore the same thing as Ulquiorra, but with a pink sash, and his smile, it strange that even Naruto (who was good at reading emotions) couldn't figure out what he was thinking. The man had his eyes closed but he quickly opened them when Ulquiorra and his son touched ground. His rested form sat on a throne of granite. (That is what it's made of right?)

"Ulquiorra, welcome back. I sensed your presence leave Hueco Mundo, and I was wondering where you went. So who is this young hollow?" he asked. Ulquiorra bowed on one knee and spoke, "Lord Aizen, this is my son Naruto Schiffer and he has recently died and became a hollow, would it be to much to ask if you could turn him into an arrancar?" the arrancar asked. Aizen smiled and nodded, pulling out a purple gem.

"Anything for my most trusted subordinate. Young Naruto step in front of me and we can begin the process." Naruto complied, stepping forward in front of Aizen's throne. Sosuke put his hand on the gem and flared his Reiryoku. Naruto's body then shined red and green and in no time flat he was back to his original self except he had a katana on his back. The hilt was red, the guard took the form of a yellow half moon, and the sheath was purple. His POWER is what increased the most. Before he could have taken on the Eight Espada and won, but now he could probably tie with Zommari Rureaux, the 8th Espada.

"Thank you lord Aizen, I will see to it that my son gets clothing and then we can begin training." Ulquiorra said taking Naruto to the clothing section.

Once there Naruto picked out the same thing as his father, but with the sleeves going down to his elbows and with the sash blood red. Ulquiorra grabbed Naruto's shoulder and with a quick Sonido they were off.

Time Skip Six Months Later

Naruto walked down the halls of Los Noches, enjoying the silence. He liked these times. No fighting, arguing or anything and the best thing of all was that he didn't have to deal with _him_. If you want to know, the he was Grimmjow. Ever since the blue haired Espada found out that he was Ulquiorra's son, the man would not leave him alone. Always "Hey Ulquiorra's kid, fight me!" or "Hey fight me you little brat!" Little did he know, Naruto could kick his ass. The young man had gone through some serious training. If he didn't perfect what ever he was taught the first time, he would have to "fight" his father in his released mode. He wasn't the only one who knew this, his father, the 1st, the 2nd, 3rd, and Aizen knew of his power. Because of his power Aizen gave him the title of "Versado Guerrero" which meant "skilled warrior" he was basically an Espada that on the 4th and up could command.

"All Espada come down to the meeting hall." Came out Aizen's voice. Naruto wasn't sure how he did it, but what ever it was, it was impressive. Naruto sonidoed in front of the door to the meeting hall and watched as the respective Espada appeared the same way. Once all of them were there, Naruto pushed open the door and the arrancar walked in. Naruto took his place near his father and the rest of them sat down. Two minutes later, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen walked into the room and Aizen sat while Gin stood to his left and Tosen on his right.

"My comrades, I have decided that it is time that for the war to start. I will be sending three of you Espada to investigate the power of the people protecting Karakura Town. The three I will be sending are Ulquiorra, Naruto, and Yammy. Ulquiorra you will be the leader of this mission. The main person I want you to look for has a black Bankai and orange hair." With that Aizen walked off. Also if you don't know, Yammy is the tenth Espada, he wears the regular Espada jacket and the standard hakama. He had a black ponytail in the back of his head, and he wore his zanpakuto.

Karakura Town Evening

The three Espada (or should I say two) walked out of the Garganta and hovered above a park. Yammy looked down at all the smiling humans.

"Hey Ulquiorra do you mind if I use Gozui on them." Asked the big Espada. Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eyelash at the question.

"It does not matter and none of them are the target eliminate the trash." Yammy complied sucking in a huge amount of air and with it, the souls of the people below him. Yammy looked disgusted at the meal.

"Gah that was horrible!" he shouted. Naruto, who had been silent the whole trip answered him.

"What did you think would happen, they were weak souls with almost zero to none spirit awareness." Yammy nodded. The arrancar dropped to the grass as two beings approached them. One was a brown haired boy with a tan complexion, he wore a purple t-shirt and khaki pants. His right arm was normal, but his left was black with purple lines going through it and two spikes jugging out where his shoulder was. The other was an orange haired girl. She wore a white shirt and a brown skirt.

"Who are you?" asked the brown haired boy. (I forgot how this went in the anime so just roll with it)

Yammy pointed a thumb at himself.

"I'm Yammy" he said. The boy didn't seem like talking too much and rushed Yammy. The attempt was failed as Yammy backhanded him, leaving the boy severely bleeding.

"Chad!" shouted the orange haired girl. She ran over to the now named Chad. Yammy reared his fist back and just as he was about to punch Chad he heard, "Saten Kesshun.

A yellow shield appeared in front of the girl but it was easily shattered by the huge Espada's punch.

"Santen Kesshun" and once again, the yellow shield appeared again, but this time over Chad's body. Over time, the bleeding stopped and Chad was fully healed. Yammy looked stunned.

"You healed him!" Despite what they heard, both Naruto and Ulquiorra knew that what they just saw was not healing.

"_Something similar to time reversal" _they both thought. Their gazes caught each others and they nodded to one and other.

"Koten Zanshun" shouted the orange haired girl. A yellow disk flew straight at Yammy, but he easily shattered it with a finger.

"Tsubaki, no." whispered the girl. Yammy proceeded to reel back a punch and as it ran forward it was… stopped. The thing that stopped Yammy's hand was a giant cleaver. Holding the cleaver's hilt was a hand and the hand led to a body. This body had messy orange hair, amber eyes, and wore a shinigami uniform. This was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo." Whispered the girl.

"How did you stop my fist" questioned the Espada. Instead of answering, Ichigo merely said, "It's all over for you." Before Yammy could respond Ichigo used his left hand and grabbed his right. The string at the end of his sword twirled around his arm and blue Reiryoku surrounded him.

"BANKAI!" he shouted. Dust rose up and covered Ichigo's still form. Suddenly a black daito cut the dust and it scattered away. Now Bankai Ichigo had sported a long sleeved, ankle length, black coat. He wasn't the only one who changed though. His sword had actually shrunk and took the form of an all black daito with a bent up cross for a guard.

"Tensa Zangetsu." He said. Yammy looked at the orange haired boy and laughed.

"THAT PUNY THING, YOU THINK THAT THAT SMALL BLADE CAN CUT ME! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" he shouted. Ichigo looked up with a strange glint in his eye.

"Wanna bet?" he asked. The young shinigami did a front flip over Yammy and landed on one knee. Two seconds later, Yammy's right arm came sliding down from his body and landed with a sickening THUD. Yammy grabbed the stump that was left of his arm and screamed.

"You worm! You cut off my arm; I'll kill you!" he shouted. Ichigo didn't respond but merely went in for another attack. Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind the giant Espada and raised Tensa Zangetsu high in the air, but he stopped. He dropped his sword and fell to one knee. He held the right side of his face as if he was going to rip it off. Naruto looked at the shinigami. That soul reaper was off. He looked as if he was… suppressing something. Yammy smiled a horrible smile and started beating the crap out of him. One punch, two punches, a third punch, and a backhand to the face. That girl with the strange powers tried to defend this Ichigo, but was also backhanded. Yammy reared his fist back once more to deliver the final blow. As the fist headed for the near unconscious Ichigo it upturned the ground but was stopped by, no not a blade or a yellow shield but a triangular red shield. Behind the shield was a dark skinned woman with yellow eyes, and she wore an orange top and black tights and she was with a yellow color haired man with gray eyes. He wore a bucket hat, a green shirt and pants, with a black jacket with white diamonds on the end. He was the one to speak first.

"Hi, I'm Kisuke Urahara, nice to make your acquaintance." He said with a bubbly smile. The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes at the behavior.

"Kisuke, I'll handle this." She sighed. The woman jumped up and kicked Yammy in the face; she landed crouched on her feet and delivered a sweep kick that knocked Yammy right off of his feet, but his ass didn't land on the floor thanks to the uppercut that the woman just dealt to the giant Espada. The woman did several back flips and landed back next to Kisuke.

"Ah Yoruichi, can I finish him off?" He asked. Yoruichi nodded. Kisuke held up his zanpakuto which was medium length blade. At the end of the pommel was red tassel, the guard was U shaped, and had a red string wrapped around it.

"Scream, Benihime!" he shouted. He swung his zanpakuto and a crimson colored blast ran forward. Just as it was about to hit Yammy, Naruto sonidoed in front of him and deflected the blast high into the sky.

"That was a very impressive blast, if that had hit Yammy, he might have been dead." Said Naruto's cold and emotionless voice. He turned and backhanded Yammy right in the stomach. He skidded a few feet before coming to a stop next to Ulquiorra.

"Why… why did you do that?" he gasped out, obviously he got the wind knocked out of him. Naruto stared at him.

"Because, the move you just pulled was idiotic. I know that your not the best at sensing Reiryoku, but you would have sensed that both of them were stronger than you at the level your at." Naruto then looked at his father.

"Father, I think that it is best if we made a tactical retreat, don't you agree." He asked. Ulquiorra nodded and turned around walking back a few feet. Kisuke smirked.

"Well then, you guys seem scared. You hiding something?" He questioned. Naruto shook his head at the statement.

"No, I'll have you know that I and my father are stronger than that oaf. Speaking of which, Yammy we are leaving." With that, the young arrancar waked away with the 10th Espada walking behind us. Naruto poked air causing a Garganta to open.

"Wait, why did you come here?" Kisuke asked, but the arrancar jus kept walking. Soon the Garganta closed and the Espada left. 


	2. The Meeting

The three Espada with Naruto in the middle, Ulquiorra to his left, and Yammy to his right, walked into the white glossy palace of Hueco Mundo. The Espada jumped out of the Garganta unto the palace floor. Naruto looked to Yammy and his father.

"Who is going to tell Aizen-sama about the mission?" asked the black and red head. Ulquiorra looked at his son with a lazy gaze.

"Simply son, I will use the memory transportation technique and save all the Espada some annoyance." He explained. Naruto nodded at the plan. As the arrancar made their way to the meeting room, they wondered what was gonna happen to them.

"_I have done nothing wrong" _Naruto thought.

"_I hope I don't lose my place as an Espada_" thought Yammy.

"_Hopefully this will go well" _thought Ulquiorra. Once the three opened the giant for they were greeted with Aizen's smiling face and all of the Espada and their fraccion.

"So my soldiers tell me the results of your mission?" asked Aizen. He was backed up by the nods of several Espada, cough Grimmjow cough. Naruto merely placed his hand up in front of his face and used his pointer, m idle fingers, and his thumb to pluck his right eye out.

"This eye, Aizen-sama will explain everything and every question that you might ask." Answered Naruto. He crushed the eye with his fist and dust scattered all over the room to the minds of all the arrancar, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. After sucking in all the information, Aizen nodded and smiled.

"Ah, strange change of events but why didn't you kill the boy?" he asked. Naruto sighed silently.

"Well you see my lord, his Reiatsu level and his Reiryoku level were fluctuating from Aaroniero's level to surpassing my own. While he seems to possess an amazing growth rate, his uncontrollable power will be his downfall in the end." Naruto explained. Before Aizen could respond, Grimmjow answered up.

"YOUR SOFT!" He shouted. Everyone's eyes shifted over to the blue haired man. Grimmjow pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Admit it! We all know that you had the power to take against a shinigami who has only been one for… nine months and one who can't even control his Bankai, YOU ARE SOFT" He said, shouting the last part. His fraccion, Shawlong KuFang also decided to speak on the matter.

"Yes young Naruto, I agree with my master, why not just eliminate the boy and save the trouble later?" He asked. Naruto was about to retort but Aizen cut him off.

"My dear arrancar, only Yammy, Naruto, and Ulquiorra have to give orders or suggestions on what to do with Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled at the answer to his "point of view".

"My dear soldiers, you may go on with your average day, except you Naruto." Aizen said. Everybody started clearing out, and when Grimmjow and his group passed Naruto they snickered and giggled. Naruto scowled at the idiots and turned back to Aizen's throne.

"Young Naruto, I feel that Grimmjow will try t do things "his way" and launch an attack on Karakura Town, would you please come with him and keep him and his rebels under control?" He asked even though it was an order.

"Yes my lord, I will keep Grimmjow from doing anything to drastic." He said. Naruto spun on his heels and walked out of the room to leave Aizen in peace.

(Karakura Town)

In the night of Karakura town a black portal opened and seven figures walked out. One had black and red, another had blue and the rest had yellow, black and red, black, and the last one's head was covered by a strange piece of bone like head gear. Grimmjow pointed at five of the figures.

"Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Di Roy, Nakeem, roll out and find anyone with even the slightest amount of spiritual pressure. Find them and kill them! Shawlong, you'll be going with Nakeem. Yylfordt, Edrad, Di Roy, you three will be going on your own. Schiffer, do what you want and leave my squad the hell alone! If any of you encounter Kurosaki, alert me with a flare of your Reiatsu. Everyone scatter!" He shouted and his men were gone with a quick Sonido. Once they were gone, Naruto looked at Grimmjow. Having only come up to his elbow, Naruto had to look up to see Grimmjow.

"I am only going to say this once, Jaegerjaquez. If we lose any men on this stupid invasion, you're going to lose an arm by yours truly." He said. Grimmjow started to shout something at the young arrancar male but he was already gone.

(With Naruto)

The young man was currently using a string of Sonidos (and when I mean string, I mean two) to catch up with Shawlong and Nakeem. (Wink, wink) After two of the sound breaking technique, he had caught up with the men. The two arrancar jumped at the silent entry of Naruto, but they didn't make a peep. They cautiously ran in silence with Naruto in lead until they were face to face with a white haired shinigami and an orange haired woman who had large breast.

"Hi arrancar, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten captain." The white haired one said, unsheathing his sword. Naruto turned to his comrades.

"Shawlong, you take the woman, Nakeem, you sit this one out." He said. Not waiting for a response, attacking the captain with a fury of sword slices. The battle had begun.

Naruto went in for a decapitating strike but Toshiro ducked it and tried to stab Naruto's stomach only for him to step back. He rebounded off a building and swung at Toshiro, only for their blades to meet and that's when it happened. Naruto felt hidden emotions in that blade. Anger, hate, loneliness, despair, emotions that Naruto had once felt, and still felt himself. Naruto also knew that his emotions were being read by Toshiro. They parted and stared at each other. Naruto crooked a small smile.

"Well, I guess what they say is true, When two peoples blades meet, they can feel each other. Tell me, Toshiro Hitsugaya, what caused such emotions?" He asked. Toshiro looked down in shame.

"People have always looked down on me for being little. They treat me as if I'm a child and are unfit at being a captain, even my own lieutenant. Most people have always been scared of me just because I became a captain at such a young age. I don't know arrancar, but I feel as if I can trust you. So I will show you what has happened to me." Toshiro said and he and Naruto clashed again.

Flashback

"All Captains of the Gotei 13, we have a new additions to our ranks. He will replace the retired Gozu Mundi, our retired tenth division captain. He is quite young, but he is very skilled, and on this day, he will become the youngest captain in history!" The head captain, Yamamoto shouted. Shunsui, the eighth division captain smirked.

"Well old man Yama, let's see this prodigy." He shouted.

"Fine youngster, here is the replacement, TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA" He said, shouting the last part. Toshiro walked out and everyone was silent… for two seconds until everyone but the third, ninth and fifth captains. Shunsui wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay old man, I think you have gone senile, I mean he's what 77 years old! Hahahahahaha" He couldn't continue because he had started again.

"Hey, everyone I know that he's young, but that's good right? I mean if he's captain level now, what will he turn into in 50 years?" Said the strangely serious Gin Ichimaru, future abandoner to the Soul Society and current 3rd squad captain. A slightly creepier looking Aizen spoke also.

"I agree with my old lieutenant. Gin was about that age when he entered the 5th division all those years ago. Nobody should be judged by how long they have lived their life. Or afterlife for that matter." Aizen chuckled shortly for his "joke." The 7th squad captain, Sajin Komamura, a dog fox hybrid looking animal put in his two cents.

"I agree with my fellow captain Shunsui, the boy should wait a few years for attempting to become a captain." He said. Tosen scoffed at the comment.

"Sajin, how could you, it would be injustice for the boy to not even get a chance to prove himself." He said angrily.

Flashback

Toshiro body shook angrily as ice crystals bloomed on top of the building they were fighting on. Naruto watched in awe as the boy's power exploded out of his body.

"That's not it, my stupid lieutenant; RANGIKU blew me over the edge with this!" He practically screamed through gritted teeth and well you know.

FLASHHHHHHHHHBACK

Toshiro angrily wrote down his signature on his and Rangiku's paperwork. The girl was really getting on his nerves and speak of the devil, here she is. Drunk and dazed, but there. Toshiro took a small breath and a vein popped out of his forehead.

"RANGIKU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He shouted. Rangiku wobbled over to the couch and collapsed. She put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh quiet you little twerp. You shouldn't even be my superior. I have lived your age three times over. Now leave me alone you little pest."

Toshiro had not understood those words and kept shouting.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN OUT DRINKING, wait what." He said puzzled. Faster than the eye could see, Rangiku grabbed Toshiro's throat and slammed Toshiro against the wall.

"You listen and you listen good you pest. I am not in a good mood right now and I think it would be a good idea-" Rangiku tightened her grip. "-if you would leave me alone for the day." She let go off Toshiro and he slid on the wall into his butt was comfortable with the floor. Toshiro looked down so Rangiku wouldn't see his tears.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll just leave." Toshiro disappeared with Shunpo.

As it had turned out, you know when (and this is just for some of our older readers) your drunk, you get mad instead of loopy, well karma decided to give Rangiku one of those. She didn't know the next day except that she had a hangover.

Flashback

Naruto shook his head at the memories of his enemy. His heart froze when he died but this Toshiro had sent a small fire into it as he watched the captain actually breakdown in the heat of battle. Naruto sheathed his sword and Sonidoed in front of Toshiro and held his hand out.

"Toshiro, we are alike, I have had the same experiences as you. We I was alive, I was scorned, and ridiculed, sworn into a life of mockery just because of something I had no control over and what did I do. I left, unto a better place where I found out where I belonged. Do the same as me, leave the soul reapers and come with me back to Los Noches. I know off what King Aizen has done to your friend, Momo? Anyways, he told my father and indirectly me that he truly cared for her, but couldn't let her in on the plot for she was too weak willed. I only call Aizen "king" because now he has more power, but with you as my ally we could in due time, over throw Aizen. Will you come with me Toshiro, my friend?" Halfway through Naruto's speech Toshiro had settled down and grasped his hand and pulled himself up.

"Naruto, you are right, if I stay with the soul reapers, it will only turn out badly. I accept your off, my new friend." Toshiro said and smiled. A true smile. Naruto did the same, happy to know he would have somebody to watch his back in this war.

"Well come on Toshiro, let's go get go get my partner Grimmjow. On the way I'll tell you about the ranking system of the Espadas and the Numeros." Said Naruto as he and Toshiro shunpoed and sonidoed away to Grimmjow's energy signal.

_Five minutes later_

Naruto and Toshiro arrived to see Grimmjow rapidly hitting Ichigo in the face before sending an uppercut straight to his face only to be knocked back down with a kick.

"Jaegerjaquez" Said personal turned to Naruto in mid sentence of his conversation with Ichigo. He turned an annoyed face to his fellow arrancar.

"What do you want Cifer" Said Grimmjow. (I apologize for the incorrect spelling of Ulquiorra's last name.) Naruto turned around and started walking away from the blue haired man.

"Gather up the men and" He stopped mid sentence as he felt Edrad's spiritual presence vanished. Barely a few seconds later Yylfordt's, Di Roy's, and Nakeem's spiritual presence disappeared. Naruto turned around and gained a look of rage on his face.

"You moron, I knew this would happen, you complete worthless piece of trash. We lost four soldiers on this mission!" He unsheathed his zanpakuto and rushed Grimmjow. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Grimmjow already in mid swing. Grimmjow dodged to the left but was not fast enough to completely, having his entire arm from shoulder down, sliced from his body.

"My arm, what did you do to my arm!" Grimmjow screamed. He dropped down to one knee as blood poured down from the stump of his arm. Naruto flicked the blood off his sword and calmly sheathed it, regaining his composure.

"I wasn't joking when I said that you would lose an arm on this mission if you screwed up." He said. He turned to Toshiro who had been silent in this whole affair.

"Toshiro, if you don't mind, could you use one of those "hado" on Grimmjow's arm so he can't sew it back on." He asked. Toshiro nodded and stuck out a hand. A small blue energy ball condensed in his palm and shot out, white lightning surging around the beam. Naruto watched in amusement and interest as Grimmjow's arm disintegrated.

"Bravo Toshiro, but I'm curious how did you use that technique without saying the name? Don't all shinigami have to at least say the name of the technique their using?" Asked Naruto. Toshiro laughed and put shook his head and pointed a thumb at himself.

"Well not this shinigami! This is an original technique of mine called "Kisoku Gikou (Breathless Technique)" which with my other prize technique "Handoresu Gikou (Handless Technique)" lets me use kido without saying the name and number, and not have to use any hand movements if necessary. The hado that I just used was a weakened #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. (Flying Dragon Striking Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon)"

Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"My friend you are full of surprises." He shook his head and opened a Garganta and walked in with Toshiro at his side, leaving a bleeding and maimed Grimmjow on the ground. Toshiro turned a lazily eye to Grimmjow's half alive corpse. He pointed a finger at the body.

"Should we just leave him there?"

"Yes, one of his subordinates is still alive, he'll find him." Said Naruto and they walked in.

_At Aizen's Throne Room_

Naruto and Toshiro walked into the throne room to meet Aizen and Gin's smiling faces, a missing Tosen, and Aizen's of mild surprise at seeing Toshiro in his "palace".

"Naruto-kun, why is Squad Ten captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya in Los Noches?" Asked Aizen.

Naruto got down on one knee and bowed.

"Aizen-sama, during Grimmjow's renegade invasion of Karakura Town, I found Toshiro Hitsugaya and after a conversation I have convinced him to join the Arrancar." Explained Naruto. Aizen raised an eyebrow as his gaze fell to Toshiro.

"Very well, Toshiro Hitsugaya, welcome to Los Noches!"

Sorry everybody, I know that this chapter is on half as long as the first but I didn't want to give too much info in one chapter. So little stupefied that Toshiro joined the arrancar? Well after looking at it, I realized that there were no "Toshiro goes rogue" stories out there, so I made one. I'm also sorry that you didn't see much of Naruto's fighting ability, so I'll put in a little spar with Toshiro next chapter.

See ya I want to be ya so I can read my story.

Ja ne


	3. New Friends, A Race, And Death

Well hello everybody, once again, sorry for the short chapter. This one will be longer. At least 4500 words. Also POLL TIME! Well not really. Here's what I want you guys to do. I want you (in your review) to make an OC. Give me a name, description, abilities, and any other characteristics you want to throw in there. The one that I like the best will be paired with Naruto. She HAS to be an OC no, "I suggest ect" Just OC! Also she HAS to be Arrancar or a Vizard not in Shinji's group. After ONE just ONE week I will choose. The winner will get their names in BIG print in the fourth chapter of Father Arrancar. If I don't like any of those, I'm sticking with Fem. Luppi. Ha, take that people who don't read the introduction. You will never know of the poll or the pairing. Ok one with Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

Naruto yawned and jumped out of bed, already in uniform."Well time to go wake up Toshiro" He thought. He walked out of his room and looked around for a clock. (Sorry I'm making Los Noches seem like the human world) Ah, there we go!

5:30 in the morning. He walked around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, Toshiro, just the man I was looking!" I said.

Normal POV

Bluish green eyes fell on Naruto and he stuck out a hand to the fallen Toshiro. Toshiro took the hand and lifted himself from the ground.

"Thank you Naruto, I know it's a little early but, how about a spar to get the joints going?" He asked as they started walking. Naruto laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure why not, but let's take our time getting out of Los Noches and into the white sands of my world. So what about that girl, Momo Hinamori you seem so fond of." Toshiro blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, uh well, she's uh, a friend, yeah a friend!" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Toshiro out the corner of one of them.

"So you like her?" Toshiro started sputtering.

"Nnnno-o-o, uh well I mean, yeah, but, (sigh) yeah I like her. Can we just walk in silence?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and obeyed the request. At that exact second, that same lady was having a conversation with a certain lieutenant.

In Soul Society

Rangiku Matsumoto walked down the hall, heading to Momo Hinamori's room. The orange haired woman sighed and wondered how she was going to break the news to the young lady. Why, just why did her captain have to abandon Soul Society, right after her dear friend Gin had just abandoned the Soul Society also. Snapping out of her stupor, she entered the room to find a young woman sitting on her bed looking out her window. The lady had black hair tied into a bun, had black eyes, and chose the shinigami attire, with her lieutenants badge proudly strapped on her right arm. This was Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th division. She turned as Rangiku stepped into the room.

"Hi Rangiku-chan, how are you today?" Her sweet, innocent voice rang out. It completely shattered Rangiku's heart to hear how fragile Momo's was. She had just recovered from one betrayal, and the girl didn't need another one so soon. . Rangiku planted herself on the foot of the girl's medical bed. She wondered what the young woman would do when she realized that her closest friend had abandoned the Soul Society.

"Momo, I'm really sorry to say this but, Captain Hitsugaya has abandoned the Soul Society during our team's mission in Karakura Town." She said as fast as she could. Momo's face went from calm to distressed.

"You're joking right, Toshiro-kun wouldn't, he wouldn't, no never! You're lying, besides if he did, why would he!" Tears poured out of her eyes as she angrily waved her head. No she would get her answers straight from the source. After an impressive Shunpo, she grabbed her Zanpakuto and unsheathed it and used the blunt side to whack Rangiku upside the head with it. The orange haired woman went flying across the room in an awkward position. When she fell onto the hard tiles, you could see red spots start to spread and soak through her Shinigami uniform.

Now like last chapter, let me explain something. Remember how Naruto said last chapter, "Yeah one of his (Grimmjow) subordinates was still alive."? Well that was Shawlong. When Naruto and Toshiro left during the rest of the fights, Rangiku was double teamed by Nakeem and Shawlong. She managed to kill Nakeem, but suffered some serious injuries that just now opened up! Ok, back to the story.

Momo rushed out of the room, disappearing and reappearing with Shunpo. Off to Hueco Mundo, off to see her love.

In Hueco Mundo

Naruto and Toshiro stared down at each other with narrowed eyes. They were gonna have this fight, to the death! For whoever won, got the prize!

Flashback

_Naruto and Toshiro were walking down the halls of Los Noches and they ran into one Gin Ichimaru. He turned to the boys with his oh so creepy smile._

"_Well, hello there boys, why I had a present for you, so let me get that for you." He said while Naruto and Toshiro looked stupefied. He hid his hands in his robes and brought out… a slice of watermelon_

"_Oops, silly me for getting only one slice, well too bad, you're just going to have to fight for it." He said. Instantly the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Toshiro turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Naruto._

"_You like watermelon?"_

"_Yeah, you know what we got to do right?" Toshiro nodded and they disappeared with Sonido and Shunpo followed by a very amused Gin._

Flashback (kind of stupid huh)

So here they were, ready to duel for honor, integrity, and a slice of watermelon. I know what you are saying, but there aren't that many watermelons because, do you really think that anything (plants included) would grow in a place called "Realm of Dead Souls"? Exactly, not many things grow in Hueco Mundo. Now once again, back to the story.

Naruto and Toshiro raised their Reiryoku level, and indirectly, Reiatsu causing a dark red aura to appear over Naruto, and a light bluish aura to appear over Toshiro. The pressure that was coming of the boys was so suffocating that all small hollows in that area died because there bones and everything else was crushed. Even Gin couldn't breathe because of the pressure overcoming his being.

"Those boys together could probably give Aizen-sama a challenge" Thought the paralyzed Gin. The boys Reiryoku increased so much that they started taking forms. Naruto's formed into a fox with bat-like wings while Toshiro's form turned into a large blue Chinese dragon.

"Ready"

"Ready" The boys rushed each other in a battle of Hakudo. Naruto threw a Reiryoku charged fist that Toshiro caught, who retaliated with a backhand. Naruto ducked it a preformed a sweep kick, causing Toshiro to jump back. Naruto stuck out a finger and a half red half green Cero charged. He unleashed the devastating blast that was so wide scale that Toshiro had to take out his Zanpakuto to block it.

Boooooooom

The resulting blast shook the entire castle of Hueco Mundo. Once the light faded there were two things: a smoking Toshiro who was saying, "Please make it stop!" and a smirking Naruto who just dove on top of Gin to get his watermelon.

"AHHH" They ended up in a cliché dust cloud with Naruto attacking him in a cat like frenzy. This lasted for several minutes until Gin eventually came crawling out, mauled and beaten up.

"Whew, I never thought I would get out of there." He said relieved. Well his joy was cut short as Naruto's hand crept out behind him and pulled him head first into the fray. Gin's nails dug deep into the white sand.

"Help me, TOSHIRO, help meeeeeee!" Gin shouted and the sand started falling between his fingers. Toshiro smiled and shook his head.

"If I don't get what I want, NOBODY will" He shouted. Gin started screaming and was slowly dragged back in. I guess Naruto was in a bad mood so he started dragging faster. As a result, Gin started getting dragged faster.

"Have mercy, I bruise easily!"

Later That Day

Toshiro, a watermelon eating Naruto, and a bleeding Gin walked into Los Noches and looked around. Naruto turned to them and threw away his eaten watermelon slice.

"So, raise your hand if you want to race?" Toshiro and a somehow recovered Gin raised their hands. Naruto clapped his hands and a devilish smile crept on top of his face.

"Ok we race to "Lord" Aizen's throne room. You can use any methods possible. And… GO!" He disappeared with Sonido. Toshiro and Gin looked at each, blinked… blinked again, and blinked once more, and then both disappeared with Shunpo.

With Naruto

The young man was currently in the lead and loved it. Hey but if you want a good race, we have to have a little show of where the boys are so:

Naruto: First

Gin: Second

Toshiro: Third

Naruto turned around and waved back to a Gin who was steadily catching up on him. Suddenly the halls of Los Noches started caving in.

"By by little Gin, see you later!"

With Gin

Ok currently Gin had to turn around to keep from getting crushed, which was the long way, letting Toshiro get in front of him. So here is the new scoreboard:

Naruto: First

Toshiro: Second

Gin: Third, Gin turned around as Toshiro sped ahead of him, the walls far enough away from each other so his small body (I don't know if I told you this, but Naruto and Toshiro are the same size) could just barely fit through. He shielded himself just in case and his elbows hit the walls but he still managed. Gin turned around and looked at the direction of the long way. Toshiro may have one upped him but he was faster. He vanished with Shunpo. He sped up stairs that led to the tower when suddenly the things collapsed and Gin was freefalling from the sky. Using his spirit energy, he stopped his descent but he didn't know where he was. Ok so now Gin's out of the race and didn't know where the hell he was!

Naruto: First

Toshiro: Second

Gin: Lost, Out, Third, whatever the hell you want to call it.

With Naruto and Toshiro

The boys were neck and neck, shoulder to shoulder, but they were close.

"Hey Toshiro, how do you think you're going to win?" Naruto asked cockily. Toshiro shrugged but saw a shadow that was coming up from around the corner.

"Like this!" Naruto didn't know what he was talking about but two seconds later, Naruto with dab smack right into a body while Toshiro kept going. Also when I meant dab smack, I meant lips first. Both Naruto and the body went down. Naruto opened his eyes and was staring into a set of purple ones. Naruto squeezed something soft and looked down and saw some breast. Naruto jumped up and looked down at the now identified woman groaned and got up. Naruto now got a better chance to check out the woman he just slammed into.

She had dark, black curly hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a small row of teeth (obviously her remains of her hollow mask) in her hair set like a clip. Like I said before, she had purple eyes, and wore a long sleeved mid-drift version of the arrancar outfit. She had B-cup breast and was in all, cute. She had her Zanpakuto tucked under her left armpit. She looked up and smiled despite the fact that she just got knocked down. She stuck out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Luppi Atenor, the new sixth Espada, replacing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I think you're the famous Naruto Schiffer, the skilled warrior that I've heard." She said. Naruto smiled and shook her hand. The touch caused them both to blush and look at the ground.

"Uh yeah that's me, hey um sorry about that little incident." He said. Luppi then started blushing more and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, its okay, speaking of which, weren't you in a race with that shinigami, "Toshiro"?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened and he started running but didn't forget to turn around and wave to Luppi.

"Later Luppi-chan, hope we see each other again someday!" He shouted. Luppi just waved dumbly before realization kicked in.

"Did he just call me Luppi… chan?" She whispered. Soon Naruto vanished with Sonido.

With Naruto

Naruto raced and raced through the single hall that led to Aizen's throne room. He just hoped Toshiro wasn't as good as Shunpo as he was at Sonido. He increased his speed to as fast as he could go and then he felt shinigami spiritual pressure pass him, and seconds later white hair flew passed him also. He turned around and saw none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya, smiling and giving him the peace sign.

"Oh, wow where you been, hmm?" He said cockily. Naruto was about to shout something at him, but at that exact moment, Aizen's voice rang out.

"Naruto Cifer, (sorry about that name confusion) Toshiro Hitsugaya, Luppi Atenor, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yammy Ryalgo, report to the throne room immediately." Naruto and Toshiro looked at each other, another mission so soon. Soon they heard a buzz of Sonido and a black haired Arrancar appeared next to Naruto. Naruto turned around and looked at the arrancar.

"Luppi!" He shouted. Luppi winked an eye.

"Who else would it be?" She said seductively. Naruto's tongue started to fall out of his mouth. Toshiro, who was silent this whole "reunion" spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked. Luppi finally took her eyes off of Naruto and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Luppi Atenor, Naruto's new "friend"!" She spoke joyfully. From behind her, Naruto's face turned red causing his red tear marks to appear to not even be there. Toshiro and Luppi shook hands and looked at Naruto.

"Well, come on Naruto, lord Aizen called us, remember!" Toshiro shouted. He then disappeared with Shunpo followed by Luppi with Sonido and then Naruto shook out of his stupor and followed them.

In Aizen's throne room

The four Arrancar and shinigami bowed in front of Aizen. Aizen smiled a "gentle" smile and waved his hands.

"My subordinates stand up." They obeyed and stood. "Now here is what I want you to do. It is very simple, invade Karakura town, and attack their defenses. Do you all understand?" They nodded.

"Naruto, (said person nodded) you will be the leader of this mission. Now go!" Naruto opened a Garganta that each of them went in to.

In Karakura Town

A giant Garganta opened up in a forest in the small town of Karakura. Naruto, Toshiro, Luppi, Grimmjow, and Yammy exited the Garganta. They came face to face with a bald shinigami, a feminine looking one, a young pink haired one, and a tall one with an eye patch and spiky black hair. Grimmjow looked around and scowled.

"The one I want isn't here; I'll be back soon enough." He said. He then vanished with a burst of speed. Yammy looked around at Grimmjow.

"You moron get back-" He was interrupted by Luppi.

"Leave him be, he's not even an Espada anymore." Yammy grumbled and looked at the fresh meat. The bald haired one stepped forward.

"Guys step back; I'll take on Captain Hitsugaya!" Said the bald shinigami. Toshiro looked down at the shinigami with disdain.

"Ok Ikkaku, if you're really that pathetic, then let's goes!" He shouted and in one fluid move, Toshiro unsheathed his Zanpakuto and rammed into Ikkaku, pushing both him and the shinigami deeper into the forest. Luppi also unsheathed her Zanpakuto and quickly charged the pink haired one. The shinigami didn't even take out her own sword; she just jumped over Luppi and ran in the opposite direction.

"Catch me if you can!" The girl's squeaky voice shouted. Luppi followed her with Sonido. Naruto then decided that the eye patch one was stronger so he engaged him.

"Your strong, let's us fight, shinigami!" He shouted emotionless. He may have gotten back his feelings, but on the battle field, he wasn't weakened by emotions. The one with the eye patch smiled.

"Why so serious, oh well, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki let's have some fun!" The soul reaper shouted and disappeared _without_ Shunpo. Naruto calmly took out his Zanpakuto and batted away the blade. They charged each other and engaged in sword play. Naruto went for a decapitating strike, which Kenpachi ducked and retaliated with a stab. Naruto jumped back and rushed him once he got close, Naruto Sonidoed behind him and sliced him in his back. Blood gushed from the wound, but Kenpachi kept smiling.

"You are the first person ever to catch me off guard! I can tell, your inner Reiryoku and Reiatsu surpass mine at this level and maybe at full strength, but I have to try! Prepare yourself Arrancar!" Kenpachi raised his hand up to his eye patch and ripped it off. Yellow Reiryoku literally **ERUPTED** from his body and formed a skull. He then raised both of his hands to the hilt of his blade and charged. This was Kenpachi Zaraki at full strength! Naruto looked at the charging behemoth and smiled.

"YOU GOT GUTS ZARAKI; YOU WOULD HAVE MADE A GREAT ARRANCAR!" Zaraki got close and was just about to stab Naruto when the Arrancar appeared behind him blood dripping off his sword. Seconds later, two long gashes appeared Kenpachi's stomach and back area. Slowly, his Reiatsu and Reiryoku disappeared into the air and his skin became paler and paler until his skin was as white as a ghost. Kenpachi collapsed and looked at Naruto through one eye.

"Hey kid, you're not that bad. I hope that I can meet you again in the next world, but I never lea-learned your name. Please tell m-" He croaked and by the time he was finished, his spirit body had already turned to Reishi. Naruto bowed his head in respect to the fallen warrior.

"Cifer, Naruto Cifer." He turned around and walked away from where Kenpachi's body was still dissolving. The feminine looking shinigami who was fighting Yammy looked on shell shocked as Kenpachi was killed by Naruto, giving Yammy the chance to punch him right in the face. The shinigami went flying and Naruto shook his head at the attack.

"Does Yammy have any dignity at all and shinigami should know to never lose their composure in a battle." He asked himself. Naruto turned in the direction of Luppi who seemed to have fluctuated her Reiryoku the most and with a Sonido, he was off.

With Luppi

Luppi was having a small problem. She was having no problem overpowering the little shinigami who called herself "Yachiru", but the fact that she couldn't hit her. Everything she tried wouldn't work. She was faster but Yachiru was smaller and more flexible. Luppi tried to stab her but she bounced on top of her Zanpakuto, unto her head and unto a tree.

"Okay, THAT'S it, STRANGLE, TREPADORA" She shouted. A tower of purple Reiryoku exploded from her body and covered her very, very angry form. When the tower dissipated, Luppi had a few different features. On her head was a bony white headdress, and on her back was an octagonal contraption with holes on each edge. Out of the holes came eight tentacles that twirled behind her in a circle. Luppi smiled a smile that promised death.

"How do you like my release, now let's see if you can evade eight arms." She whispered. The tentacles then twirled behind her picked up their pace, causing a mini tornado to appear behind her. The tornado pushed her in Yachiru's direction. Before Yachiru could jump into the air, Luppi punched her which sent Yachiru flying. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around Yachiru.

"Hahaha, guess you can't move when you're trapped huh?" She asked. Yachiru just looked and smiled.

"Its okay octopus lady, I know a way to get out." She said bubbly. Yachiru let out all of her Reiryoku which took the shape of a cat that bit Luppi's tentacle. White liquid squirted out the place that Luppi was punctured. Luppi let out a scream and dropped Yachiru. Luppi let a dark laugh escape her lips.

"Okay that's it, you are FINISHED!" Luppi's tentacles grew spikes and they all surrounded Yachiru. A panicked look adopted itself on her face.

"Uh, can we talk about this?" She asked innocently. Luppi smiled darkly.

"No" The spikes shot out of her tentacles and a dust cloud swept over the battlefield. When it cleared it showed the feminine shinigami on top of Yachiru.

"Yumichika!" She shouted. The shinigami now known as Yumichika smiled and coughed up blood. He was punctured in every way possible, and was going to die pretty soon.

"Yachiru, run, Captain (cough) captain Zaraki was killed. The man who did it will be here any second! There is no time to argue! Just go!" Once Yumichika finished that statement, he was hunched over dead. Yachiru nodded and ran using Shunpo. She grabbed her Zanpakuto out of somewhere and held it out. She then twisted it and a Senkaimon opened up. She ran inside at it closed before Luppi could run in.

Luppi's POV

Luppi sighed and let her Resurrecction fade and turn back into a sword. She then recalled what that shinigami had said before he died.

"_The man who did it will be here any second!"_ So who was the killer? Most likely, it was Naruto-kun. Wait, Naruto-kun! I guess I really must like him. Oh I was right! Here he comes!

Normal POV

Naruto walked over to the frantic Luppi who was trying to straighten out her hair and messed up uniform.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I guess you took care of your guy pretty fast!" She exclaimed. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Of course Luppi-chan, so how about helping Toshiro?" He asked. Luppi nodded and they Sonidoed to Toshiro's location.

With Toshiro

Toshiro could guess out of all three of his friends, he was doing the worst. He and Ikkaku were even. He had just pulled out his Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru, and completely overwhelmed Ikkaku, but that was before Ikkaku pulled out his own Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru and they were dead tied. Right now, Toshiro was trying to stab Ikkaku who was blocking with the giant axe like weapon before him.

"Dang it just let me kill you!" He shouted. Ikkaku had another idea on his mind.

"Why did you abandon the Soul Society?" He asked. Toshiro was so shocked by the question that he stopped his assault and backed away from Ikkaku. He lowered his head.

"Because I was scorned by everyone. Ikkaku, do you know what it would be like if you were ridiculed for being a child and having skills do you know what that feels like? No? Well then, let's keep fighting." He answered. Ikkaku raised his hands in defeat.

"You know sir, if you want to kill me so badly; fine I drop my guard and my Bankai." True to his word, both were dropped. Toshiro smiled darkly. He quickly shunpoed before Ikkaku and sliced his head off. That is how Ikkaku Madarame died, with a cut off head that had a shocked expression on it. Toshiro dropped his Bankai and let out a sigh.

"Wow that was easier than expected. I was going to have to reveal "that"." He said relieved. Toshiro looked around and there was Naruto and Luppi, looking very amused.

"Well that was so stupid, these shinigami don't know about em, don't want to know anything about em." Naruto sighed out. Luppi shook her head in agreement to Naruto's statement. Naruto stepped forward and opened a Garganta. He held out his hands in a "after you" method.

"Ladies first, Luppi, Toshiro, work it out!" He said and then started laughing. Toshiro pushed him and walked into the Garganta. Luppi then followed, and Naruto turned around at looked to a smiling Yammy.

"Why are you so giddy and smiling right now?" He asked. Yammy chuckled loudly.

"I'm happy because I kicked some shinigami ass!" He shouted. Naruto sighed and pointed at the Garganta.

"GO, you moron!" He said exhausted from all the craziness of his men. Naruto looked south of the forest.

"Is that… dad's Reiatsu I'm feeling?" He whispered to himself. He was with Grimmjow so he was covered. Knowing there was no casualties in his mission, Naruto walked into the Garganta a happy camper.

In Aizen's throne room

Naruto's Garganta opened up in front of Aizen and out came Toshiro, Luppi, Yammy and Naruto. They all bowed their heads.

Naruto spoke up for the team since he was the leader of the mission.

"The mission was a success Lord Aizen. Three shinigami threats were eliminated." He said. On his face came an evil smile.

"_Soon you'll get yours, "Lord" Aizen!" _

End

Okay got nothing to say except to say that you morons who don't read the opening paragraphs that some authors put up, at least go up and read mine so you can read the contest.

Later HOMIES!


	4. Not a chapter! Notice

Hello people of Earth! This is not a chapter, but a notice for the next one! I recently decided to come back to FF after my email got blown up with all the favorites! I was so honored that I read my beginning chapters for all my stories and realized that they were too fast paced. Like in _Father Arrancar _Toshiro betrayed the Shinigami after like the second chapter! So now in celebration of my recent comeback I am going to TRY to remake Father Arrancar and The Results of An Affair and get five decent chapters for each. I am discontinuing Chaos Mage (stupid idea) and will be updating Naruto: One Man Flame last.

Peace Out, ~NGF


End file.
